The present invention relates to an acoustic output deice and, more particularly, to an improved acoustic output device for a digital computer such as a personal computer.
Conventionally, an acoustic output device in a personal computer comprises a programmable sound generator (PSG) for providing an acoustic output. The PSG can only select one prescribed envelope pattern, so that it cannot set a desired envelope pattern and cannot change the frequency. Further, it is impossible to previously set the envelopes and the frequency changes in order to produce desired music.